


You're the Only One

by imagine_ice_babes



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Imagines and Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Texting, jelousy, slight angst, viktor gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_ice_babes/pseuds/imagine_ice_babes
Summary: Viktor becomes jealous of Phichit's friendship with Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a request I received on Tumblr. Feel free to check out my blog for more of my work!  
> Check out my ([tumblr](http://imagine-ice-babes.tumblr.com/))  
> ([buy me a coffee?](http://https://ko-fi.com/A614HW4))

Viktor crosses his arms and pouts at the scene unfolding before him. Yuri lays in bed with his phone inches from his smiling face, probably texting that Phichit boy. Viktor doesn’t understand; isn’t _he_ the one that should be making Yuri smile like that? It’s his job, not Phichit’s.

This isn’t the first time Viktor has felt this strange aggression toward’s Yuri’s friend; the feeling springs up at the slightest mention of Phichit, in fact. Everything seems to be Phichit this, Phichit that lately.

Just last month at a skating competition, Phichit basically invited himself to share a meal with Viktor and Yuri. Viktor allowed it just to be friendly, but there was something so rude about just inviting yourself to your best friend’s date. And the worst part is, Phichit was hogging Yuri’s conversation the whole time.

“Remember when we were roommates in Detroit, and one of my hamsters crawled on your head while you were sleeping?” Phichit said between fits of laughter. “You nearly wet the bed from being so scared when you woke up!” Yuri blushed at the embarrassing story, dying from the fact that the love of his life was listening.

“Yeah, that was pretty funny, huh?” Yuri replied sheepishly. “We’ve had a lot of good times together, Phichit.”

“Too many good times; it’s all I’ve been hearing about,”  Viktor muttered under his breath and crossed his arms.

“Viktor? Did you say something?” Phichit asked once his fit of laughter seized. Viktor shook his head and continued eating, choosing to ignore the two.

Then, a week ago at a joint skating practice, Phichit and Yuri were goofing around the entire time, and Viktor wasn’t having it. The two were talking a _ton_ during warm-ups, and they weren’t speaking English.

“Kār pt̩ibạti chèn nī̂ pĕn pị dị̂ fị!” Phichit chirped, and it came off as flirtatious to Viktor. Yuri began laughing and nodding at whatever Phichit said, and Viktor felt something begin to burn in his chest. He felt angry, and he could barely contain it. He hated that they knew each others’ languages, and could communicate without him knowing a single bit of what they were saying.

Once they were on the ice, the playfulness the two best friends were exhibiting did not cease. Yuri and Phichit skated around together and pretended to ballroom dance; it resembled something like a pair skating routine. The pair was giggling and laughing, and it echoed in Viktor’s brain, taunting him.

Phichit said something in Japanese to Yuri, something Viktor didn’t understand. Whatever it was caused Yuri to throw his arms around Phichit’s neck in a tight hug, laughing.

Something inside Viktor snapped, and his head felt like it was going to explode.

“Both of you! Knock it off!” Viktor yelled from his place outside the rink. Silence settled inside of the rink, and the stares from the two skaters burned into him. “Enough screwing around. It’s time to work.”

The rest of the practice was awkward, and Viktor felt somewhat guilty for his outburst.

And now they’re here, Yuri is glued to his phone and talking to the boy who infuriates Viktor.

“Vitya, what’s the matter?” Yuri’s voice brings Viktor out of his thought-induced haze and brings him to the present. “You look upset.”

“I-It’s nothing,” Viktor lies with a fake smile. Yuri doesn’t seem to be convinced and gives him a quizzical look.

“Whatcha thinking about? What’s on your mind?” Yuri gets up from the bed and abandons his phone in the sheets. Viktor feels better knowing that his attention is undivided, and Phichit is no longer on Yuri’s mind for the time being.

“You really like that Phichit Chulanont boy, don’t you?” Viktor says quietly, letting out a nervous chuckle. “You talk to him all the time. It’s almost like you want to skate with him more than you want to skate with me.”

To Viktor’s surprise, Yuri begins laughing. _Hard._

“Don’t laugh, Yuri!” Viktor whines, pouting. He feels his cheeks flush red from embarrassment. “I’m serious!”

“I’m so sorry, Vitya,” Yuri says between heaves of breath, trying to control his laughter. “I just can’t believe you’re _jealous_ of _Phichit!_ ”

Viktor gasps in shock at the accusation. “I am not jealous! I just don’t like it when you talk to him when I’m around. Or when you speak different languages and I can’t understand. Or when you skate with him like you’re dancing together.” Viktor’s voice starts to quiet down as he lists his complaints, slowly realizing that he might _actually_ be jealous.

Yuri finally stops laughing and gives his coach a sympathetic look. He wraps his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and hugs him tight.

“Phichit is my best friend, and nothing more. We just spent a lot of time together when we were living in Detroit,” Yuri assures in a soft voice. He nuzzles his face into his neck a bit, and Viktor relishes in the feeling of having Yuri in his arms. “We just know each other really well. You’re so much more than that. You’re more than my coach. I thought you would understand this by now; that you’re the only one.”

Viktor hesitates, Yuri’s words hanging in the air. Those simple words made all of the tension and anger disappear. “You promise?”

“I promise, Viktor. There’s no one else,” Yuri whispers as he pulls away to look into those pretty blue irises of Viktor’s. “You’re the only one.”


End file.
